marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
M
M&M's are button shaped hard shell coated chocolate candies in a variety of colors and flavors. It is known for its classic tagline "Melts in your mouth, not in your hands" It has been mentioned on Married...With Children in various episodes. History It was founded by Forrest Mars Sr. in 1941, after observing troops in the Spanish Civil War eating chocolate that had been coated to prevent it from melting in the 1930s. The M&Ms on the candy represent the partnership of Forrest Mars (son of the founder of the Mars Candy Co.) and Bruce Murrie (son of the president of Hershey's Chocolate), who had a 20% share in the product. Throughout the years various flavors and colors have been introduced. Current flavors include plain (a.k.a. milk chocolate), peanut, pretzel and peanut butter. Limited edition flavors include mint, coconut, cherry, cinnamon, raspberry and dulce de leche. Colors include red, yellow, orange, green, blue and brown, although on their website, there are more unique colors to choose from and also allows for customized messages and images on the M&M's. On Married...With Children It has been mentioned on Married...With Children numerous times, often as the remaining morsel of food that Al had found behind the refrigerator or as a tool Peg uses to get her way. It is referenced in these episodes: *A Dump of My Own - Peg tells Al that she has some M&M's she could use to make an omelet for Al. *A Three Job, No Income Family - Bud explains to Al how he can use "a fuzzy M&M" he found behind the wall for simple carbohydrates as well as using its shell for a hearty soup. *The Harder They Fall - Used to make "Bundy Trail Mix" along with random pieces of food Al and the kids found throughout the house. *Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers - Al finds a single peanut M&M and frys it up in a pan, only for Peg to come by and take it from him before he can finally eat it. * So This is How Sinatra Felt - Peg mentions that Al had been hiding M&Ms in an aspirin bottle. *Magnificent Seven - Used by Peg to bribe the rest of the family into letting Zemus and Ida Mae visit the Bundy house. *Pump Fiction - Al asks Peg to looks down and see if there is a yellow M&M on the floor, so she avoids seeing her name credited as "The Monster" in Al and Kelly's film project, Sheos. *Twisted - Al asks Peg if she's going to put M&Ms in her lap and make him hunt for them, noting that that its usually melted and gooey by the time he finds them. She then tells him "Well y'know, if you get there sooner, they'd melt in your mouth..." *A Babe in Toyland - Kelly demands that the fool on the set of "Princess Kelly's Castle" bring her purple M&M's, but he informs her that they don't make purple M&M's. Category:Food Category:Products